Angry Birds: Red Joins the Flock
by sleepymice
Summary: A Story about when Red had to join Anger management And he teamed up with strangers that he want to get to know but its very hard. Based on Angry Birds Movie! A P.O.V Story (only in red's point of view) Angry Birds only Belong to Rovio


Red's P.O.V

It was one day that I woke up and I realized that my life was terrible, I never got the chance to be as nice as I used to be...all I wanted to do is just be respected like the other Citizens on this island. I got up and I started my day like usual, I went to fix me coffee and I Heard a low bump noise coming outside my house and I saw it was a kid...and I was so mad that I just Kicked him very hard and just went back to my regular scheduled program.

I made my way to the town hall just to see the mayor and since I regularly do my grumpy schedule everyday where I go around town ignoring good Deeds or saying hello to anyone. The mayor suggested that I should Solve my anger problem but i just insulted him saying he had anger issues. After that I just head onto the anger management program which was lead by a teacher I didn't know.

I got there and I said " Wow this place is sort of nice" I said under my breath but I couldn't stand the environment it was in. I went inside and I saw a White Female bird and she welcomed me very well but she grabbed me by the hand and last I ended up in a room where I saw a yellow bird, black bird and a Huge Red bird just like me. "What's going on?" I said towards the white bird. "Oh hello ...let me introduce my self... I am Matilda...the yellow bird on your left side is chuck" Matilda said. " I am Bomb" Bomb said waving his hand feeling very awkward. "and this Guy right here is Terrance" Matilda said showing red Where Terrance was siting. I looked over and the big guy gave me an terrifying look, and I gulped in nervousness trying not to cause any misunderstanding. I couldn't ask if He could talk instead of gasping and breathing noises. "Uh are we speaking telepathically or..." I said becoming confused.

I made the worst Mistake of my life...never talk to a stranger in a mean way...Terrence had punched me with all his strength and I realized that I owned him that. After that happened Matilda said that we needed to work on our anger issues and she called on me first to talk about my Issues. "Um Well I'm sort of not in the mood to talk about it" I said trying not to get mad. "Come On red...Please tell me your issues...the reason your here is to solve a Problem that probably stayed with you since Childhood" Matilda said. "OK I'm sort of cynical and Nobody respects my ways of life and It's been rough since then...My classmates made fun of my thick eyebrows and I can't stand to think about it" I said.

" So that's what happen?" Chuck said. I looked over to see the Yellow bird found interest in my issue and I became annoyed at the moment but I wandered why all these birds where here in the first place. " Well OK everyone let's try to work on our anger in Movement" Matilda said starting to do yoga poses. I found my self being manipulated by chuck with all his fancy moves and I became very confused but I looked over to see the black bird do some poses and he struggled to lift his feet off the ground. "Uh you need help" I said looking over to get the Black Bird's attention. "Uh that's fine" Bomb said. "Hmm why are here Bomb?" I said. "Uh well it's complicated I have an Disorder that makes me exploded All the time...whenever I always get angry or when I get Up set" Bomb said. After a few hours Of spending in jail, I went out back to my terrible job ignore any good deeds and I got stopped by Bomb and chuck when they invited me to a Party.

"Hey uh classmates why are you following me?" I said. "Well we wanted to invite you to a party" Bomb said. "Yeah you must come it's very exciting" Chuck said excitedly. "But it's back at the anger management area...just follow us" Bomb said. I went back to my anger management class and I saw the place lighten up from inside where I just stand outside in front the place. "where are you guys going?" I yelled. "Just wait Red!" Bomb yelled running with chuck inside the hut.

I sighed in sadness, I wander if they just took me here just to wait outside...but I became surprised when they open the front door and I went inside. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled when I walked in to see an congrats Banner, Cake, pizza, soda, balloons and confetti thrown everywhere in the air. "Whoa what's this about" I said happily. "Oh We just wanted you to join the flock even though we think your family in the end" Matilda said happily. "aw thanks everyone... I guess this is nice for a class" Red said.

I never knew what they mean by flock but I guess I found People I have a lot in common...Maybe my anger can be controlled for something...I just hope this anger management can help me not be grumpy all the time...although I'm still gonna be my own cynical self. "you happy red?" Chuck said eating his cake very fast. "Yeah I guess so you guys where weird to me at first but I love joining the Flock" I said. "Hey red Since your New to our group I want you to meet Bubbles, Stella and Hal" Matilda said.

After the party I said hello to everyone in the flock, and I went back home to rest in my little hut...no noise to bother me nor make me Angry...even though the Mayor Is still gonna be my Pet Peeve. I still have a lot to learn!


End file.
